The Playboy meets the Playgirl
by Mori art ti
Summary: Acacia Knight has a plan... But will a soft place in her heart keep her from it? Will the Caped Crusader be unmasked due to his lust for a villain...or love? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was all very odd, wasn't it? Gotham city, the way everything was ran in this city. The politics were so corrupt someone could walk into City Hall and point out at least ten people working for the mob within the first 30 seconds of being in there. People looked up to a man dressed as a giant rodent, a vigilante, to solve their problems and fight the crime that should have been stopped before it started. These poor souls have no idea what's coming to them. Their lives are so, so desperately sad. The Joker's on the scene now...and everyone thinks he's so bad. But he's sloppy. **What else can you expect from a** **man?**

What Gotham needs is a woman. This city has needed to fall for a long time. The men running it have made it that way. And the men trying to bring it down? Just as a pathetic as the rest of them. They obviously aren't the answer to the question. They're horrible at their jobs. That's why I'm here.

My name is Acacia Knight. My parents used to own one of the top businesses in the world, second to Wayne Interprises. When my parents died, Thomas Wayne bought up the company...he was kind enough to keep all of the employees. I was only four when my parents died. I was never told what happened to them. Only that they were gone. I was not permitted to the funeral. I grew up...resentful. Full of hatred and anger. Not even the man raising me told me what happened, and he was my parent's closest friend. I knew he had to know. And he never told me.

I left home when I was sixteen. I joined the military. I was trained as a sniper, one of the best. But it was clear that I had much more potential. My hand to hand fighting skills were extraordinary, all of my senses hightened to a near alien level, my refelxes...perfect. So the CIA snatched me up at the age of 17. And if you haven't guessed yet...I was trained as an assassin. You could say...this was the turning point. Something in me...snapped. By the age of 22, I'd killed...mmm...200 people. Maybe more, I stopped counting. The CIA had strict rules on who I was allowed to kill. Oh so specific. So I left. Without permission, running away for the second time in my life. But this time I knew where I was going. I knew my purpose. I went to train for the League of Shadows. After training with them for two years, I was permitted into the League. With high honors. Ra's al Ghul trained me personally. I was his student. And then, I ran errands for him. Killed who he wanted me to. Anyone. When I was 28...I went to Gotham. Where I am now.

The place I plan to burn to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

So I here was, moving into my new penthouse on the outskirts of Gotham. It was quiet, away from everything else, the busyness of the corrupt city muted from my home. Unfortunately, someone had tipped off the media that I was home again. Gotham's returning princess was **all over** the headlines. And, lucky me, the news reporters and cameras were all over outside. Didn't they have anything more interesting to report?

I turned on the television in my bedroom, easily my favorite room of the house...after all, it did lead to my secret room...but more on that later. Gotham News came into vision on the box, and my eyes narrowed at the bright picture of my penthouse on the screen. I rolled my icy blue eyes...people here have no sense of privacy. Pathetic. I was just reaching to turn it off when I saw a name. In the corner. It shocked me into keeping it on for another few minutes...just staring.

_**Bruce Wayne and Acacia Knight living in the same building...**_

Bruce...I remembered him from when his family visited me when I was younger. His father had come to tell me he'd take care of my father's company...I was only four...Bruce was eight. I'd never forget that he had brought me a rose and a teddy bear...he'd hugged me and offered condolences and wished me well. The young Bruce Wayne had definitely made an impact on me...the entire Wayne family had. Martha sent food for me, home cooked meals, at least once a week. Thomas sent gifts in the form of clothes...but I always clutched the teddy bear to my chest at night. Bruce and his family were the only people that had ever offered me any sort of kindness. There was a special place in my heart for them...and then Thomas and Martha were murdered. I went to the funeral...

**And although I was sure he'd have no interest in it, I gave the ten year old Bruce Wayne a stuffed animal I had made myself, at the age of six, just for him. A sewn bat. **

**_Knock Knock Knock. _**

The door startled me from my memories, so much that I gasped before calling from my room.

"Just a moment!"

I hurried to pull on a long blue dress, pulling my white blonde hair out of it's ponytail. Martha Wayne's words rang in my ears..._"A lady permits no one to see her with her hair pulled back and in indecent clothes...except for her husband and children." _I smiled to myself, a rare thing, at the thought of the memory and quickly walked to my front door, opening it to behold the person before me...

He had grown so much, and aged well...he looked so much like his father, it was hard to think it really him. But the look in his eyes and the small bat stuffed animal in his hands told me his identity...Bruce Wayne stood before me now. He offered a smile and bowed his head ever so slightly...and the words that came out of his mouth I will never forget. Nor will I forget the snide, joking tone he used to speak them.

"Welcome home, your majesty..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter has adult themes. Not in detail, but enough to be rated M. Just a warning.**

For the first time in years, I smiled. Not just at the coy and joking manner that Bruce had greeted me...but that Bruce **was** greeting me. There he stood, handsome and tall, smiling down on me with mischief in his eyes that had been there since he was a child. Only I could see what was hidden behind those dark eyes...anger, confusion, hate...if he'd of run away with me, we'd be an unstoppable duo by now...I could have trained him myself. Teach him to get some control on his anger and unleash it in a way that would help mankind. I realized I must be staring at him...probably odd to him and something that would make any normal person blush, but not me. My pale skin stayed an even tone and I just smiled up at him with my pearly white teeth.

"And hello to you, too, Prince Wayne." My voice was smooth, barely raspy and had a certain...appeal to it. I remember when I was in the CIA, men used to tell me my voice was enough to seduce a man-or woman-into doing anything I wanted. The fact that I can be very...persuading.

"I had the news on and saw it was you moving in here...I couldn't believe you came back. No one thought you ever would..." His eyes flickered past me for a moment, then back directly into mine.

"No one thought you'd come back either, Bruce, but you did. Before me...and I left before." I smirked playfully at him and blinked my lashes innocently at him. "Couldn't stay away from merry ol' Gotham too long? Why are you living here anyway?"

"The mansion was burned down last year when Scarecrow and Ra's al Guhl tortured the city. It was horrible...reconstruction has started, though. Should be back home soon."

**HA!** Bruce thought THAT was horrible? The Scarecrow was ammature at best, and although Ra's al Guhl was my master, he was OBVIOUSLY too sloppy to handle the situation in a correct manner. Gotham couldn't be that hard to burn to ashes...it was so corrupt...Gotham was just a swollen balloon waiting to be popped. I guess I'm the needle.

I broke from my thoughts and smiled comfortingly at Bruce, not really knowing what to say...I did feel horrible for him...Bruce was a good man. He was a sign of innocence in the corrupt city, and the fact that his family's home was destroyed due to the corruption pained her...he didn't deserve that.

"Bruce...I must ask you to leave now and I'll call for you later perhaps...I have a lot I need to do, as I'm just moving in. Excuse me." I smiled softly and nodded when he said his goodbyes, closing the door. The second time in my life I'd closed the door on him...

I was sixteen. I'd had Bruce over one night, days before I'd decided I was going to leave. I can still feel the heat from the fire we sat at on the winter night, blankets around our shoulders, smiling and lalughing with each other...I had Bruce's jacket around me as well...me being 16 and him being 20, considerably taller than I and with a larger frame...it was rather large on me, but I didn't care. The warmth and smell that surrounded me was so surreal...

It had been hours that we were together. It was about midnight when Bruce came closer to me. He touched my pale cheek softly and inclined his face close to mine, his breath hot on my lips as he glanced down at my lips. When his eyes looked forward to me again, I found my eyes staring into his. I could see everything about him...and I leaned closer to the point of our noses touching. I bit my bottom lip softly...and the next thing I knew, Bruce's lips were on mine, his eyes closed, and mine as well.

I remembered every detail of the next few hours of that night. The trail of clothes to the bedroom...the strength Bruce had to carry me to the master bedroom...the way his eyes stared down at me with love...the gentle touch of his hands on every inch of my body...the heat passing between our bodies and how his lips felt on mine, and on my neck...

And how it felt to make love to Bruce Wayne, the only man besides my father I'd felt love for.

By the time we had finished our multiple times of losing our viriginities to each other, it was 3 AM. And we just laid there in the bed until 5, when I told him I'd be leaving in three days time. To run away. I asked him to join me...he declined. He then also said I couldn't leave him...but I told him my mind was made up. That's when he gathered his clothes...most of them...and left, me slamming the door behind him.

And that was the night my regret came from. Not from loving Bruce...but from letting him leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Now I'm not particularly picky when I dress to go out to work. You'd definitately never catch me dressed up like a _bat_...or a psychotic clown...or a farmer's tool used to scare off birds. It's very...unbecoming. How can you be taken seriously if you look like a child playing dress up?

I dress to kill. Ra's taught me it is, however, good to hide my indentity...so I do listen to that bit of advice. My hair is pulled back into a ponytail, my face completely hidden by a thin black material, tightly pulled everywhere...except for my eyes. I like my victims to look directly into them as they die. I long sleeved, turtle neck, black shirt covers my torso, with black gloves covering my hands. What I wear on the bottom differs depening on my mood...always knee high, black boots with knives on the inside calf part...but sometimes shorts, sometimes a skirt, and sometimes leather pants. Tonight I opted for the leather pants. And of course...my precious katana on my back, and a few various things on my waist band utility belt. I was ready to go. Light weight, fast, and lethal.

I slammed open the door to the Mob's warehouse...did they honestly think it wasn't noticable?...Sal Maroni looked nothing less of shocked as I pushed down one of his body guards, dead, that was supposed to be security for the place. THAT obviously didn't work out well...

"Oops." The smile was noticable in my voice, and all at once the surrounding mob members stood, firearms drawn in a readiness to shoot me. Perhaps it was the katana making them nervous...so I slowly sheathed it into the holder on my back. "Now now now...it would be awful dreadful to shoot a lady, now wouldn't it? Why don't you just sit down...put the guns away...and listen to what I have to say."

"We don't take no orders from a tiny little girl like you." A large man, near me, spat in my direction. My eyes turned on him and I gave a short, menacing laugh. Did they really want to play like this? Slowly, I took a few strides over to the man and blinked my eyes at him, placing a hand gently on his neck.

"Now now now...boys will be boys, I guess but...sweetie..." I leaned in slowly and whispered into his ear, knowing my breath was hot and voice sultry. "Your little friend said he didn't take orders from a little girl like me either, but he ended up on his knees begging me for mercy...do you want that too? Hmm...?"

I had him right where I wanted him. He was putty beneath my hands, how pitiful. Men were all the same, put an attractive woman in front of them and they would do anything. Slowly I pulled a canister from my belt without him noticing, and, before he noticed, I leant close to him and blew the powder from it straight into his face. The next few seconds of his life were...chaos. At first he was laughing, holding his stomach...then he was screaming from pain and **fear**. Then crying, then nothing. He crumpled to the ground, eyes wide and blank. Done. His life was gone. I dusted some remaining powder from my shoulder and sat in the chair that once was his, at the opposite end the table of Maroni.

"Now...since I have your attention, lovelies...sit."

All at once they sat. Like dogs. Obedient to their master which was clearly me, now. Maroni kept his eyes on me for a few moments, before asking what I wanted. Under my mask, I licked my lips which had become slightly dry beneath the heat of the black material. I took a deep breath, in and out, several times before slightly leaning forward, my back inwardly arched and hands folded on the table. If someone could have seen beneath my mask, they would have seen a sinister smirk...but I was well hidden, for the best.

"I have a reason for coming into town. Gotham city...the greatest in the world...hmm. Doesn't seem like it to me." I let my eyes flicker around the beaten down room for a moment, then around to the faces of all the mob members before gently clearing my throat and continuing. "So corrupt, and run by fear, and by men that honestly...are selfish. My master, Ra's al Guhl, attempted to burn this city to the ground only last year. That failed. The Scarecrow...obviously failed as well, he was pathetic. The Joker? Ha, a madman in a clown suit...do you honestly think he's going to be able to do anything? What this city needs is...a woman. In charge. Obviously the politics aren't running things here anymore...you are, Maroni, and the rest of your men. But what are you? A man ruling by fear...a selfish man concerned with his own wants. So...here's how things are going to work from now on.

I am in charge of the mob from now on. Those who oppose me may suffer their own fate...like my two friends on the floor next to me. I will tell you what to do, and if you decline...well, you may greet death. I have no problem with killing every single one of you in this room, right now. Or any other time. You are my puppets, and you will do my bidding. As for...the rest of the city. I will send some of you to kill off a few of the people I need killing...that aren't worth my personal time. The higher up authorities will be handled by me. And me only...and I have a special game of cat and mouse in store for a certain flying rodent.

I have a plan to unmask, humilliate, and destroy the Batman once and for all. His combat skills are...adequete. But no match for mine. And he has a weakness. He won't kill...I will. I'm going to be playing hero for a while. Helping the "innocent" for a while, making sure he sees all the good I'm doing. Putting the bad guys in jail...helping him out. We're going to be a team. How precious, yes? And once I know he is attached to me, and trusts me...I will turn. I will defeat him, very publicly. And as I am standing over his near lifeless body...I will unmask him. And then...

I will kill the Batman."


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR APOLOGY/NOTE: **I'm back, lovelies. ;)

I didn't want too much attention at first, so I just decided to lay low.

Of course Brucie Boy and I started to be seen together more...it was expected. Lunch was typical was colleagues, after all. We needed to discuss business. And so what if occasionally we would go for a walk around the city, or dinner...all in the same day. Colleagues can do that without having a relationship...which is definitely not what Bruce and I had. At all. We were just friends, no not friends. Colleagues that just so happened used to be friends, that would dine together occasionally and hold hands and sit cuddled up on a couch watching movies at night. And sometimes, if it got too late, one of us would stay the night. That definitely did not mean we were any sort of friends, or definitely not in a relationship.

When I wasn't with Bruce Wayne, I was finding it hard not to think about him every moment though...that perfectly tanned and toned body, those mischievous and knowing eyes, that ebony hair that lay perfectly on his hair and the contrast of his white teeth on his skin when he smiled...the man was truly captivating me. But I needed focus. How was I supposed to defeat and humiliate Batboy if I was wrapped up in someone who was a colleague? I wasn't!

I now have my own secret lair of a sorts. It's an old abandoned mansion, deep in the woods. My toys are kept there, as well as my pets. Two big pets, actually. A large, male white lion and a female snow leopard. They are my children, and I do so adore them.

And I guess that brings us to tonight, in the old mansion where I sat alone. The cats were asleep, and a storm raged outside. The storm was so loud, I didn't hear when the door was opened. Nor did I hear it slam. But when a frightening giggle sounded behind me and a purple gloved hand covered my mouth, it was time for action. With barely any movement at all on my part, I had the intruder on the ground beneath me, straddled between my legs with a look of amusement and shock painted on that clown like face...


	6. Chapter 6

This is just a long awaited update and a very brief explanation as to why I have been away.  
Recently I fell VERY ill, and had to take a much needed vacation and relax, get back my health. Which I have done! If there are any questions regarding THAT, you can private message me. I don't bite.

As to the fate of this story...

While I was away, I wrote bits on paper. This story will be rewritten and updated FREQUENTLY. Please add it to your alerts and all, favorite, review. It will be frequent, and I will honor that promise I have made you until this story is done.

Thank you for your understanding, my first chapter will be up tonight.

Jusqu'à ce que plus tard, mes chéris.


End file.
